It is known to provide a bypass for damaged parts of vessels of the human or animal body using open surgical techniques and conventional sewn anastomoses. It would be an advantage if such operations could be carried out without the necessity of performing open surgery as considerably reduced hospital stays and costs would be involved.
It is also known to use endovascular techniques to deploy a stent graft in the human or animal body to span a damaged portion of the vasculature. There may be situations, however, where the vessel to be repaired is not accessible by endovascular techniques due to the particular vascular configuration, occlusions or vascular damage.